warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MossClan
About MossClan MossClan: Equivelent to ThunderClan Personallity: Brave and Loyal and ready to defend the warrior code at all costs. Prey: Anything they can catch. Mainly Squirrels, birds and other rodents Founding Leader: Hollystar Territory MossClan is icolated from the other clans. They live in a prey-filled forest filled with moss. There borders are a River on one side and a Thunderpath on the other. There is a twolegplae bordering the another side and a hollow surrounded by five trees (Called fivetrees) is on the last side. There is room for four other clans to join in the territory surrounding theirs and fivetrees. the river borders a great place for a clan similer to RiverClan. The Thunderpath borders a great place for a clan similer to ShadowClan. On the other side of the RiverClanish territory is a great place for a clan similer to WindClan. Between The Windclanish territory and the ShadowClanish territory is a great place for a clan similer to SkyClan. Anyone is free to create those clans. Owned By This clan is owned by HollyleafOfThunderclan. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. News October 4th: MossClan was created! Working on cats for the clan. Anyone can join! October 13th: Greencough has creeeped into MossClan! Only one cat sick so far. Alligiances Leader: (Sleeps in den under the low-branch tree) Hollystar: A brown and white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and a gray patch on her back and amber eyes. Kind-hearted, Trustable, loyal, understanding, fair. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan Deputy: Amberstream: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is Hollystar's daughter and has the same personallity as her. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Medicine cat: (Medicine cat den in a hollowed out rock with many cracks for storing herbs) Riverleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan. apprentice: Leafpaw Warriors: (Warriors den under bramble thicket) Sharinganeye- Black tom with red eyes. Role-played by Wild. Orangekage- Bubbly golden tom with blue eyes. Role-played by Wild. Cherryflash- Pink she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by Wild. Sunflame: golden tom with green eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. apprentice: Berrypaw Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. apprentice: Fallowpaw Rubystreak - Small, stubborn ginger she-cat with red streaks in her fur, one white paw, red rings around her eyes, tufted ears, and bright yellow-green eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Apprentice; Brightpaw Moonstorm - Large, muscular, powerful blue-gray tom with large, pointed ears, rufled, fluffy fur, a yellow-ginger patch like a crescent moon on his forehead, and silver-yellow eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Apprentices: (Apprentices den in a hollow, fallen tree) Berrypaw: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. Leafpaw:Long haired dark tortishell she-cat.Role-played by Moonstar. Medicine cat apprentice. Brightpaw - Small, determined, spirited, bright ginger and pale gray tabby tom with white forepaws, a long tail, and gentle, gem-like, bright blue eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Fallowpaw-Pretty brown she-cat with dark tufts of fur around her eyes, eyes are a gorgeous yellow. Queens: (Nursery by the roots of fallen tree with brambles surrounding it.) Silvermist: Long-haired Silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. Mistshine- fun-filled gray she-cat with darker chest and paws and shiny blue eyes. Swift and intelligiant. Rolepayed by Loudsplash. Twilightradiance - Undersized, slightly weak, gentle, motherly silver and black she-cat with cream paws, ear tips, and tail tip, tufted ears, and blue-green eyes. Expecting Moonstorm's kits. Role-played by Dovesong12. Kits Silvermist's kits Lionkit: long-haired ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle, paws, tailtip and chest and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Smokekit: Long-haired smokey gray tom. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Splashkit: White she-cat with silvery-gray payches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Mistshine's kits (Expecting) Twilightradiance's kits (Expecting Moonstorm's) Elders: (Elders den in warm den under the roots of a large tree) Former MossClan cats (Dead or left clan) Leaders None yet Deputies None Yet Medicine Cats/Medicine cat apprentices None yet Warriors None yet Apprentices None yet Queens None yet Kits None yet Elders None yet Role-playng Silvermist lay in the warm sun. Her belly was swollen with kits that could be born any day. Sunflame padded up to her. "Can I get you some fresh-kill?" He asked his mate. "Raincloud just brought me some" Silvermist replied. Berrypaw bounded up to Sunflame. "Come on! You said we could do some battle training!" "Ok, I'm coming." Sunflame meowed and walked towards the exit to the camp. "Tell someone to get me if anything happens." He meowed over his shoulder. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 15:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw had just woken up from a deep sleep. There weren't any supplies of horsetail. "Can I go out and collect some horsetail, please?" Leafpaw calmy asked her mentor, Riverleaf. ---- "Sure!" Riverleaf meowed. "Get some mallow too, we're running low." ---- (Before your posts, please type in four -'s, and please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s) Twilightradiance smiled as Moonstorm brought her a mouse. Not seeing is believing 00:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raincloud walked into the camp after hunting. She had a squirrel with her. Silvermist's kits started coming. Riverleaf rushed into the nursery. "Get Sunflame." she meowed to Raincloud. Raincloud rushed off. Soon three kits lay at the curve of Silvermist's belly. One was a long-haired ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle, underbelly, paws and tailtip. One was a long-haired smokey gray tom and one was a white she-cat with silvery-gray patches. Sunflame walked in to see his kits. "Let's name this one Lionkit." He meowed pointing to the ginger. "And this one can be Smokekit" He pointed to the other tom. Silvermist purred quietly. "I want to name the she-cat Splashkit" "Get some rest." Sunflame meowed. He looked proudly at his kits HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 16:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberstream was talking to Hollystar. "Are you sure your all right" Amberstream said in a worried voice. "Of course" Hollystar purred, but she held back a cough as she spoke. No need worrying the clan. Only Riverleaf should know I've caught greencough, and she should know I only have three lives left. "Oh well, if you say so..." Amberstream meowed, but she didn't quite beleive her mother was telling the truth. She walked away to tell Riverleaf that she was worried about Hollystar. "What is It?" Riverleaf said, looking up from her herbs as Amberstream approached. "I think Hollystar's sick." Amberstream meowed, shifting her paws. "Okay, I'll take a look at her," Riverleaf agreed. ''Oh no... Greencough! ''She regonized as she walked closer. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 00:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallowpaw looked around camp for something to do, nothing. (Mooneh) ---- Raincloud walked over to her apprentice, Fallowpaw. "Are you ready for some training?" She asked. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 23:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans